roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature
Nature is a Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a colour palette of green, yellow and red. Nature is more of a Support Magic, with healing and trapping at the ready for party members. It is obtainable by the Fusion of Storm (300 Diamonds) and Grass (Default magic, 150 Diamonds). Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. In the game: * Damage: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Defense: Unknown Player Opinions: * Damage: Low-Average * Speed: Average * Defense: High Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells Nature's Essence "The User shoots bullets that multiply in numbers as they travel capable of dealing high damage." * Nature's Essence is a medium speed Projectile move, of which the user shoots multiplying balls of red, green and yellow at their target. The user creates a small symbol that shoots out a high damaging bullet. The bullet at first is a large green orb that travels in a straight direction. Some time after, once it gets far enough, the bullet will release 3 smaller yellow bullets. The yellow bullets are proportionally separate from each other. If there is no obstruction, the 4 bullets will continue traveling. After some more time, at another certain distance, the yellow bullets will release 3 smaller red bullets. They are also proportionately separate from each other. Red bullets will deal more damage than yellow, while yellow deals more damage than green. They all will continue in a straight path till they hit an obstruction. If the bullets hit something, they explode with the same color shade as the bullet was. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. ** About 300 Damage (per bullet) (increase on damage per bullet split). *** Note: '''This move is really easy to dodge at far range, so distance is key to prevent damage from this move. *** '''Tip: '''This move can do much more damage if an opponent is hit straight after the green ball has created the 3 yellow ones, as all 4 orbs will be able to stack up damage. Vine Trap compliments this move by providing an easy target as the opponent is stuck. '''Vine Trap "User wraps opponents in a mouse cursor controlled vine that will stun opponents and deal low damage. * Vine Trap is a slow Close-Range move of which the user clicks an area, and a vine appears in that area. If a player is beneath the symbol that is pointed in the direction of the mouse cursor, they will be trapped in these vines and receive low damage. Small grass blocks will also burst out from the ground, though these do not do any damage. This move will last for about 3-4 seconds. * It consumes 250 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. * About 40 Damage ** Note: The opponent will be unable to move but will still be able to use their spells and attacks. Quickly do your combo or attack on them as soon as they are caught. ** Tip: '''Constant movement makes this move hard to hit, so running and Travelling moves will allow this to hit less, though you must be on constant guard for a symbol beneath you. The damage of this move is no problem however. '''Nature's Blessing "The User initiates a healing process that heals small amounts of damage over time." * Nature's Blessing is a Healing move, of which the user summons a beam of pale green from them, that gradually replenishes health. Nature's symbol will appear around the user as they summon this move. This move will create a small beam that is large enough to cover the user. This beam doesn't protect the user. While the beam is created, the user is stuck in position. Close to the end of the beam's presence, the user will begin to heal and gain health per second. This will last for 8 seconds. ** It consumes 400 Mana and has a 16 second cooldown. *** Heals: 10 Health (per second), 160 Health overall. **** Note: Use this to heal faster when retreating. When you reach a satisfying amount of health, you may resume your attack. **** Tip: '''Burn Damage from elements such as Fire, Lava and Plasma can reduce the healing by this move. '''Spiky Shield "User forms a brief shield capable of absorbing damage that can also deal medium damage and push nearby users away." * Spiky Shield is a Shielding move, of which the user summons a large green spiked mace around them, damaging and knocking players back, while also reducing damage taken. A symbol appears below the user before the ability is activated. The user is then frozen in place as the move occurs. A few seconds after, a large sphere with spikes (mace) will appear around the player. After a few seconds, the sphere expands quickly to a certain limit. While expanding, it will damage and push any surrounding players. The spikes only have to make contact for the effects to take place. A few sparkles of green will appear while this moves occurs, though this has no further effect,. Projectiles and attacks can still get in, but the damage is decreased a reasonable amount. The shield will fade afterwards, and the User will be able to move and use attacks again. ** It consumes 250 Mana and has an 11 second cooldown. *** About 225 Damage. **** Note: '''This move is really easy to dodge at far range, so distance is key to prevent damage from this move. **** '''Tip: This move freezes an opponent in place, therefore making them an easier target, however reduced damage is no problem towards them. Moves should be used just as the shield is disappearing, or moves such as Vine Trap which extend the time an opponent is frozen can therefore allow an opening. Great Tree of Abolition (Ultimate) "The User summons a tree from the earth with powerful nature orbs that deal high damage and stun." * Great Tree of Abolition is Nature's Ultimate. The user summons a large tree around them, where they get subdued by the trunk (this does not protect them). The roots of the trees spread around and follow the height and direction of the surface. 10 pale green orbs then circle the top of the tree, of which shoot out where the mouse cursor points to. If an opponent is hit by these balls, they will receive fairly medium damage, but be stunned, which opens them for a combo string. When a pale green orb explodes on collision, various smaller red and yellow orbs spring from it, which can deal additional damage with their fairly large blast radius. Once all 10 orbs have been used up, the tree disappears. ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. ** It increases def 4x (a bit stronger than shield) and increases regeneration by 5 it's vulnerable from burning and poison since it ignores defense. *** About 70 Damage (per green orb), ??? (per yellow orb), ??? (per red orb). **** Note: Attack the tree at the stump, which is where the user is, in order to kill them. Do it while the user is distracted and do it quick. Once you are spotted, you could be stunned and killed. The user could use Spiky Shield when done with stunning you, so escape while you can. Only use this Ultimate at close range. The orbs don't do a lot of damage. **** Tip: Once a person is stunned, do not continue to aim directly at them. Aim beside or away from them for the yellow and red orbs to make contact with the opponent. The opponent will still be stunned but will receive more damage than the green orbs. It is best to target only one player, as damage to all your opponents will be less significant. Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements